Black Blood
by Soul Mirror
Summary: It all started with a bet..and lead to revenge..and so many other things..Sesshoumaru just walked right into that one, didn't he?


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Author's note: Alright, this story will contain OC's, but they will NOT be Mary Sue's. This fanfic is going to be very unpredictable, no matter what you might think. It's going to take a break from the typical 'arrogant demon' type, because the two OC's in this story will be demons, one a full-blooded demon, the other a hanyou. However, the full-blooded demon will not act ANYTHING like what you expect, nor will the hanyou. Please don't stop reading this just because it contains OC's. This fanfic will probably be very long– as I don't want to rush into any relationships quickly. The characters will not just automatically begin to love each other. This fanfic will also not be just from the OC's point of view-- it'll be from the original Inuyasha characters' as well.

Warning: This is rated for possible character death ( not sure yet ), language, violence, and other such things.

Chapter One

Rin had been singing along happily with the birds as she picked flowers. It was a beautiful day, the kind of day that seemed like nothing could go wrong. Ever notice how those days always take a strange twist when you least expect it? That's exactly what had happened.

The ningen child was completely oblivious to the fact that she was about to be attacked by a hideous, weak, dirty demon who had approached her from behind.

Sesshoumaru had, of course, smelled the demon as soon as it was near Rin– and he, of course, finished it off without a second thought. That was not the odd part. The odd part had been that he had never expected a young wolf hanyou to be yelling at him from afar, saying, "Hey, you bastard! That was the demon I wanted to kill!"

He turned around stiffly to face a short, silver-headed woman who was stamping her foot childishly. Sesshoumaru just stared back emotionlessly, but inside, he was completely surprised.

"Hey, you! Yeah, you! Did you fuckin' hear me!"

Before Sesshoumaru could respond, another woman stepped out from behind the hanyou. She, Sesshoumaru could tell, was full-blooded wolf demon.

The full demon snickered. "Nice going, Kyoko. You let some guy finish it for you! Know what that means? You lose!" For some reason, the girl must've found this amazingly humorous, because she burst out laughing while the hanyou fumed.

"It's not my fault he got to it before I did!"

Now, Sesshoumaru had had enough of this. "Stop," he commanded. "This Sesshoumaru will not be referred to as 'some guy', or 'bastard'," he growled.

The one called Kyoko raised an eyebrow while the other demon just snickered more.

"Aa, so you're called Sesshoumaru, eh? You're kinda cute," the full demon giggled girlishly.

Kyoko rolled her eyes at her sister's statement. "Don't act like a dumbass, Karasu, you're gonna make him think we're both idiots just because we're sisters, and unlike you, I have a reputation to protect."

At this, Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrows. The _hanyou_ had a reputation to protect? What the hell? What was going on here? Why was the one with stained blood acting more mature than the pure-blooded one?

The one called Karasu giggled more. "Sorry, Kyo. But you gotta admit, he _is_ cute."

The Lord of the Western Lands growled. "Enough. I demand respect, don't you know who I am?" It was uncommon for any demon or hanyou unlike to not recognize the powerful Lord of the Western Lands.

Karasu cocked her head. "Lemme guess, you're like some murder rapist guy, right? I mean, any man with looks THAT good has to be evil. It's just like, in the rules."

Sesshoumaru was caught between two emotions. Utter bewilderment and anger. However, his face expressed no emotion except maybe boredom.

"This Sesshoumaru would never sink so low as to rape someone. How could you not know who I am? I am the Lord of the Western Lands, and you **will** show me respect, or I will kill both of you."

Both Karasu and Kyoko had looks of confusion on their pale faces.

"The wha?" Karasu asked, scratching her silver head.

Then, a look of realization spread across Kyoko's face. "Ah! The Lord of the Westen Lands, idiot!"

Karasu frowned. "Oh." There was a pause. "Who's that?"

Both Sesshoumaru and Kyoko were staring at Karasu as though she were a man-eating tree. The silver-eyed girl blinked. "What? Why you guys lookin' at me like that? Do I have somethin' on my face?"

The male demon's eyes flashed red. "You will refer to me as _Sesshoumaru-sama_!"

Karasu put her hands in front of her. "Alright, alright, jeesh. You don't gotta spazz. Well, Sesshoumaru_-sama,_ I'm Karasu and this is my half-sister Kyoko. You sorta, um, killed the demon that I bet Kyoko wouldn't be able to kill, so..yeah."

For the first time since the conversation had started, Rin peeked out from behind Sesshoumaru's legs. She looked over the demon women, and smiled her toothy grin. When the taller female saw this, she gasped, then squealed.

"Aww! What a cute little ningen! She's adorable!" Karasu proceeded to jump up and down, apparently excited. "Aren't you just the most charming little thing.. Aren't you? Aren't you? Yes you are.." She baby talked the ningen child.

Rin's smile grew wider. Before Sesshoumaru could stop her, she skipped up to Karasu and grinned sweetly. "You're cute, too!"

"Rin, stay away from them. Come back now."

Rin pouted and wrung her sleeves in her hands. "Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama," she replied a little sadly, then walked hesitantly back to Sesshoumaru.

"Aww, I wasn't gonna hurt her!"

Kyoko rolled her eyes again at her sister's antics. "I'm sure he can hardly believe that, you look just like the baby killer type," Kyoko snorted.

Karasu cracked Kyoko on the head, while Kyoko glared at her and slapped her back. Thus begin the most childish fight he had ever seen.

"Hey! I'm the older one, you're not supposed to hit back!"

"Just 'cause you're older doesn't mean you're smarter and better!"

"That's not fair! According to the rules, I'm supposed to be better at everything!"

"Well, those rules are shit!"

Karasu gasped. "How dare you insult the rules!"

Sesshoumaru honestly had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. He turned away from their foolish, pitiful mistake of a fight, and motioned for Rin to follow him.

"Come, Rin. We are leaving."

The ningen glanced back at the two women fighting and nodded, skipping after Sesshoumaru.

Kyoko saw them leaving out of the corner of her eye. She dodged her sister's weak hit and ran after the two. "Hey, you can't just leave! You made me lose the bet, you're gonna pay for that!"

The silver-haired male froze. "You dare threaten this Sesshoumaru, you filthy hanyou?"

"You made me lose the bet, and now I gotta cook for Karasu, so yeah, I threatened you! It's all your fault," Kyoko huffed. "I _hate _cooking."

"Yeah, I know ya do, that's why I chose that, of all chores," Karasu grinned, stepping beside her sister.

"This Sesshoumaru does not care. If you dare threaten me again–"

"Please Sesshoumaru-sama?" A small voice asked, tugging on his white pant leg.

The man looked down at his ward questioningly.

"Please, can they come along with us? Pleeeeease?"

There was no way Sesshoumaru could deny those huge, puppy brown eyes, and he knew that Rin knew it, as well. He glanced at the demons, the full-blood grinning like an idiot while the hanyou smirked and sighed. Why him?

"If you fail to show me respect don't think that I will even think twice about killing both of you," he stated. "I'm only allowing you to follow me because of Rin."

Once he had turned back around and proceeded to walk away, Kyoko laughed sadistically.

"I'll make sure I get on his nerves as much as possible for making me lose that damn bet! This Kyoko shall never lose!"

Karasu tapped her sister on the head. "Now, don't get cocky. I can always beat you, you know. And hey, you're starting to talk like him, that's annoying!" She complained, in her whiniest voice.

"Whatever. Revenge shall be mine! This is gonna be good."

That having been said, the two women followed their new-found companion. Er..if you want to call him a companion, that is.


End file.
